


you left a mark and i wear it proudly on my chest

by SunburntCoffee



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Poetry, i hope its cute!!, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 20:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunburntCoffee/pseuds/SunburntCoffee
Summary: all writers weep.i weep for you.





	you left a mark and i wear it proudly on my chest

**I** ’ve been writing about an angel in the form of you  
all these words are made up of all my suns and blues  
  
There are times where my sentences don’t really make sense,  
I ramble on and on about you with absolutely no end.  
  
I tell people just how much you resemble a sunflower;  
beautiful, dainty, with a smile worthy of capture.  
  
My words may not be enough to knock on your beating heart,  
but believe me when I say, you’re a magnificent work of art.  
  
Sometimes I think you’re too good to be true,  
sometimes I can’t keep my eyes off of you.  
  
Those sentences are from a song that Valli once wrote,  
but it’s almost like it was written for you; even if it is 50 years old.  
  
You are made up of vintage love songs,  
ones that are written by Johnny Cash, ones that are written by Lennon.  
  
You are made up of old English poetry,  
ones that are written by Poe, ones that are written by Shakespeare.  
  
You are made up of the stars in the night sky,  
ones that twinkle so bright, ones that never close an eye.  
  
You are made up of a lot of things,  
making you an abstract masterpiece.  
  
I thank the gods above for bringing you into this world,  
and making you as breathtaking as the breeze.  
  
I can write about you with no ounce of hesitation in my fingers,  
because with you near and breathing; my inspiration lingers.  
  
My tongue rolls out words that describe you as something more than extraordinary,  
sometimes there are words that don’t fit in the dictionary.  
  
You don’t know how much time I would spend  
just writing poems for you,  
I’d make you a novel if you’d ask me to.  
  
Because you are someone worth writing about,  
you are someone worth thinking about.  
  
There are adjectives I could list down just to describe you,  
just to make you realize just how much words could create you into literature.  
  
My poems may not be enough to catch your attention,  
but I hope they at least make you the least bit happy.  
  
I’ll write about you any day,  
I’ll write about how you take my breath away.  
  
I’ll write. I’ll write. I’ll write,  
because that’s what I’m best at.  
  
I’ll write. I’ll write. I’ll write,  
for you, about you.  
  
  
  
  
_But all writers weep, my dear._  
_They weep for the people they write about._  
  
**_And I weep for you._**  



End file.
